mynewfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Promise Ashcroft
Promise Ashcroft (neé Copeland) is a character in My New Family Series. She is the daughter of Ryder and Olivia Biography Personality Promise has parts of her mom and her dad. She is sometimes rude, even if she doesn't mean to. She also can be sassy, but also totally nice and friendly and polite. She can also be something like a troublemaker, but would never hurt anyone. She is a good student and pretty smart for her age, which had already shown when she was a kid. She is totally confident and not afraid to embarrass herself in front of others. She is also protective of her family and defends her parents on a daily basis. Physical Appearance She has her mother's brown hair and eyes. She has a bit darker skin than her mom, which she has probably inherited from her maternal grandpa. She is 5'3" tall. Her hair is brown with some blond highlights. She has a pretty casual style which she sometimes pulls into the edgy direction. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Weaknesses Relationships 'Family' Evie Baker (best friend/half-sister) Veronica Baker (best friend/half-sister) Miriam Copeland (best friend/cousin) Jaden Copeland (close friend/cousin) Lars Harper (ex-boyfriend/half-brother) At the beginning of I Promise You the two were dating. When she found out he was her brother, she started avoiding him and broke up with him, while he had no idea what had happened. Lennon Germaine (enemy/half-sister) Henry Lawrence (close friend; second cousin) 'Friends' Phoebe Lewis (best friend/like sister) Poppy Lewis (best friend) Hanna Mishoff Jonah Harrison Hollis Jones Mike Murphy-Ortega 'Romantic' Jesse Ashcroft (husband; 3 children) Alex Smith (ex-boyfriend) Alex and Promise dated for a short time, but then she decided her feelings weren't enough to continue a relationship. The two stayed friends. Peyton Harris (ex-boyfriend) Promise and Peyton got a long great for a while, she even had feelings for him, but eventually she chose Jesse, while he was still obsessed with her. She broke up all contact with him. David Bailey (ex-boyfriend) Promise met David while partying with Evie. She immediately was attracted to him and went home with him. She then found out he was the man, who adopted her daughter. Later her parents found out about their relationship and made her break up with him due to their huge age difference. Promise never told David the truth, until he appeared in front of her front door. Jake Abrahams (ex-boyfriend) Jake and Promise met the day she first arrived in England. He offered to help her with her suitcases. Short time later she found out that Jake is the boyfriend of the host sister, later ex-boyfriend. When Jake asked her out, she wasn't sure if she should go or not, but when Poppy said it's okay, she said yes. After Promise returned to America and she found out she was pregnant she didn't want to continue the long distance relationship and didn't want him to find out about their baby Alden Adams (ex-fling) Alden and Promise has a fun night on Christmas, but he disappeared without a warning the following day. Promise moved on. The next year he appeared again and the two became friends. Name Promise ''' - She got that name after her parents realized how often they have used it regarding towards her and in their relationship. It became really important to them, which is why they named her '''Promise 'Clarissa ' - . She was named after Cassandra Clare's Clary Fairchild/Fray, due to her mom being a fan of the books. 'Copeland ' - 'Ashcroft ' - Trivia *Her two favorite Barbie dolls are Lottie and Clover *She lost her virginity to Jake in Paris, France on their one month anniversary *Not many people knew about her pregnancy *She gave her daughter Danielle up for adoption *She pretended to be called Mia and she was an adult while dating David, so he won't figure out that she is actually Danielle's birth mother *Her favorite show as a kid was Miraculous Category:Promise (first name) Category:Copeland Category:2016 Category:Character Category:Female Category:Clarissa (first name) Category:Copeland Family Category:Harding Family Category:Blogger Category:Second Generation Category:Smoke and Fire Category:I Promise You Category:Promise Goes London Category:The Ex Game Category:Canadian Category:American Category:Ashwood Academy Student Category:Gymnast Category:Former Morrison Creek Gymnastic Team Category:Teen Parent Category:Parent Category:Vegetarian Category:Jefferson High School Alumni Category:Ashcrofts Go London Category:Evermore Category:Morrison Creek, Oregon, U.S. Category:Mother Category:Back to Me Category:Lead Character Category:Former Jefferson's 19 Category:Noted